choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful Contestant
Beautiful Contestant, a character in the ''America's Most Eligible'' series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible and one of your love interests. Her default name is "Mackenzie", but the player can pick a name for her. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Mackenzie looks like. She wears a black crop top underneath a denim jacket, black jeans and a blue choker. Personality Similar to what was hyped, Mackenzie is introduced as the Tough Girl in Season 10 (and also stays as the Tough Girl in the All Stars season), but is also shown to know how to have a fun time. When she sees Ivy crying in the bathroom, she turns to you, saying it's "emotional" and that she cannot deal with it. She asks you if you can "make it stop". She also has a little bit of a soft side when talking about her family, when she stated she wanted to win the money to put her younger sister Natalie through college. She is also cunning, deliberately giving Ryder bad advice to sabotage him during the challenge in Chapter 3, while giving him the impression that she wanted to help him. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back to Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 15: Kiss and Tell * Chapter 16: Where Wishes Come True * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! * Chapter 18: Before the Storm * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! Relationships Ryder They immediately dislike each other after Ryder steals her bed, which seemingly caused her to sabotage him in the next challenge. She can tell you in Chapter 5, that she gave him flirting advice. She adds that if that led him to talk about himself nonstop during the challenge, this would be his fault. Your Character She is one of your love interests. If you pick to talk about her in your confessional in Chapter 3, and pick the villain route, you say how she will never be America's Most Eligible if she keeps dissing the other contestants to their faces. You can choose to hook up with her on a boat in Chapter 4. If the player chooses to watch the footage of the week you were off in the Jury House, some things are revealed. One of these things is that everyone has been fighting since your elimination and playing the blame game, with tension in the house being very high. You remark how she and Handsome Stranger didn't take your elimination particularly well. You can choose to romance her throughout Season 10 and All Stars, and change her from "Allies" to "In Love". In All Stars, you are never partnered with her through Carson's twists. However, for your third Audience Perk, you are allowed to switch partners. If you decide to switch, you save her from the Bottom Four and put Handsome Stranger in her place. Handsome Stranger She also is revealed in Chapter 13, to have asked Handsome Stranger point blank if he nominated you for elimination, where he tells her that he didn't nominate nor eliminate you. He confesses to her that you were the only person in the house he could talk to. But she believes at least one person is lying, because that is what everyone is saying. In the All Stars season, they are partnered together in the beginning, staring with the dance challenge and ending with the sandcastle challenge. Carson judges their sandcastle “too safe” but they don’t find themselves in the bottom four until they are partnered with others. Ivy Fisher It is implied that she thinks Ivy is putting up a nice girl act for the cameras in Chapter 13. In turn, she is disliked by Ivy for her sarcastic and blunt personality. Bianca/Teagan If you turn down her date, she will choose Bianca or Teagan (whichever one of the two you didn't eliminate) as her Date Card. Vince In the All Stars season, Vince becomes her partner beginning with the laser tag challenge. However, their scores are not high enough and they end up with the bottom four. Before elimination, their group date is at a charity event with children to which Vince verbalizes his distaste. In Chapter 7, Derek uses his audience vote perk to freeze the elimination, keeping her and Vince safe for the next challenge. Character Customization Other Looks BContestant Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit BContestant Casual.png|Casual FullviewofMackcasualoutfit.png|Full View of Casual Outfit (Face 1) BContestant Casual Full.png|Full View of Casual Outfit (Face 2) BlondeMackFullCasualOutfit.png|Full View of Casual Outfit (Face 3) Bclingerie.jpg|Lingerie (Face 1) BContestant (Face 1) Blue Suit.png|Blue Suit (Face 1) BContestant Blue Suit (Face 2).jpg|Blue Suit (Face 2) Mack3.png|Blue Suit (Face 3) BC Swimsuit Full.jpg|Full View of Swimsuit (Face 1) BC Iceland Outfit Face 1.jpg|Full View of Iceland Outfit (Face 1) BC Iceland Outfit Face 2.jpg|Full View of Iceland Outfit (Face 2) AMEBeautifulContestant3FullViewWinter.png|Full View of Iceland Outfit (Face 3) BeautifulContestantWhiteGown.png|Full View of Finale Outfit (Face 1) Miscellaneous Mack vs Ivy Sneak Peek.jpg|Mack and Ivy Sneak Peek MackSneakPeek.png|''Mack the Tough Girl'' Sneak Peek Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated HispanicBCwithFemaleMC~2.jpg|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 1 AME Ch9 Female MC and Mack Photoshoot.png|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 2 MaleMCandBeautifulContestantFace1.JPG|Male MC w/''Beautiful Contestant'' Face 1 BeautifulContestantFace3withMaleMC.png| Male MC with Beautiful Contestant Face 3 Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination AME2.png|A version of the Beautiful Contestant on the Cover for AME: All Stars All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC AME_AS_Who_Do_You_Kiss.png|Who Do You Kiss? AME_AS_Who_Do_You_Kiss_Alt_Faces.png|Who Do You Kiss? W/ alt faces BContestantWeddingRing.png|''Beautiful Contestant's'' Engagement Ring BContestantRingMotionPicture.png|''Beautiful Contestant'' proposing to MC (Face 1) Trivia * She is the fifth love interest you can customize. However, she is the first female love interest that can be customized. * She wants to use the prize money to put her sister through college. * Her hobbies include kickboxing and rock climbing. * She is interning for a human rights attorney. * Even if you don't spend diamonds romancing her in the beginning, by Season 10, Chapter 13's premium scene, the story will assume you have and subsequent premium scenes with her may include romance. * On January 1, 2019 PB confirmed that she is one of the contestants brought back for the All Stars edition when a version of her is shown on the cover for America's Most Eligible: All Stars. https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ * In the past, she used to spend hours at the ocean and wanted to be a mermaid. * In Season 10, Chapter 16, her acting scene is that she is a detective looking over a murder. Her character is named Rose. * In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 6, it is mentioned by her sister that her most embarrassing moment is when she did a rendition of "Barbie Girl" for her solo choir performance when she was in seventh grade. * She mentions in All Stars, Chapter 11, that she is a broke law student from a broke family. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT